


The Other Vulcan

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: With Spock’s tendency to hide family members, it’s no surprise he has an illogical cousin in Starfleet. The only real surprise is that…Bones actually likes him.





	The Other Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrumpyBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBones/gifts).

> YEHAW Y’ALL so this fic is for GrumpyBones who won a fic raffle and requested a fic of our other lovely friend’s (@punkspockispunkrock on tumblr) oc Skon (which I was thankfully already like 3k into). So if you haven’t seen the art for Skon definitely go look at it because it’s very good and I fuckin love OCs  
Enjoy!!!

“Spock.” The Vulcan said, stepping down from the transporter. If the word “punk” could be used to describe a Vulcan, that would be the best descriptor. He was shorter than both Spock and Bones with several piercings, hair dyed grey, and a red engineering uniform. He offered a Vulcan salute to Spock. “Hello cousin, it is a pleasure to see you.” 

Spock let out a nearly imperceptible sigh. “Likewise.” 

Bones looked at the new Vulcan in shock. The idea of Spock having a family was still a fairly new concept, but the idea that this…rebellious Vulcan came from the same stock as Spock? 

“I am Skon.” The man introduced himself. 

“Bones- er…McCoy. Leonard. Leonard McCoy.” He stumbled over his words, reeling over the appearance of Spock’s cousin. It certainly didn’t help that said cousin was pretty easy on the eyes… “You…uh you’re related to Mister Spock?” Bones asked, wiping his hands on his pants before he offered a hand to Skon. 

Skon raised an eyebrow, a small smile coming onto his face as he accepted McCoy’s hand. “Distantly.” His smile remained as a smirk as he retracted his hand, holding them behind his back. “He never mentioned how aesthetically pleasing you are.” He tilted his head, his eyes quickly giving Bones the once over. He nodded to himself. “Anyways gentlemen, it is time for me to go report to Lieutenant Commander Scott. Farewell.” He turned on his heel, leaving the transporter room. 

Bones was about to ask Spock if Skon had just hit on him, but Spock beat him to the punch. “You are quite the illogical choice for a partner, but I suppose it could be worse.” 

McCoy’s face reddened. “Partner?” He sputtered out. “I literally just met him!” 

“He’s a hottie though, isn’t he, Bones?” Jim seemed to appear in the room, his arm draped around Spock’s shoulders. 

“You shook his hand.” Spock said with a raised brow. “And how often have you called myself a whore?” 

“What the absolute hell are you talking about?” Bones demanded. 

“Ooh you didn’t know?” Jim asked, clearly not sympathizing. “A handshake is Vulcan second base.” He offered Spock two fingers, which Spock readily accepted. 

“Oh goddammit.” Bones murmured, rubbing a hand over his face. “Why can’t y’all tell people these things?” 

“If it reassures you any, he did accept it readily. I believe he is open to a courtship.” Spock quipped.

”I don’t-“ Bones exclaimed quickly, before he ran his hand over his quickly reddening face. He took in a deep breath. “I did not mean to make a pass on your cousin. I’m sorry.” 

”I may not entirely approve in the match, but Skon has never much cared for the approval of others.” Spock shrugged, removing his hand from Jim’s. “Not to mention I do not own him, nor am I in the position to judge his choice of mate.” He looked at Jim with a hint of amusement on his face. 

“Hear that, Bones?” Jim grinned. “You just got Spock’s blessing.” 

”Shut up.” McCoy scowled, pushing at Jim’s shoulder as he walked past. Leonard wasn’t looking for a relationship. And even if he was, he couldn’t imagine looking for a partner in a Vulcan. He couldn’t deal with all the repression…although Spock had become much more relaxed after he had started seeing Jim. And there was something about this Skon…Bones shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He was being crazy. He was being manipulated by Jim and Spock’s stupid accusations. That was it. Next time he saw the Vulcan, he was certain he’d feel absolutely nothing. 

* * *

Skon let out a soft hiss as he cut his hand on a jagged piece of metal in the engine. He grumbled his frustrations as he dug a purple bandaid out of a pocket on his belt, and covered the cut. This was the fifth time he had cut himself since he began his first shift.

”Oi laddie, you sure you’re alright?” Scott called, seeing how Skon paused. 

”Minor injuries.” Skon responded, returning to his work. “I have bandages on my person for such occasions and I shall visit the medbay for use of the dermal regenerator after I am finished.” 

Scott walked over to where Skon was perched on a ladder, reaching into a panel. He saw the colorful bandaids covering both of Skon’s hands and let out a sigh. “Skon, why don’t you go to sickbay for the regenerator now?” He suggested, placing a hand on the ladder. 

Skon turned from the panel, looking down at Scotty. “But the engine is not performing at maximum efficiency.” He said, blinking down at him owlishly. “It would be illogical to pause in order to repair a few minor scrapes.” 

”Laddie, you’ve got blood all over your hands.” Scotty let out a sigh. 

Skon looked down at his hands and found that in his haste to get back to work, he did not properly cover all his cuts, and now his right hand had green dripping down towards his wrist. “Very well.” He responded, beginning to climb down the ladder, careful not to hurt his wounds further. “I will return in a moment.”

”Take your time, lad.” Scotty responded, taking Skon’s place on the ladder as the Vulcan walked to medbay. 

* * *

Skon peaked into the sickbay. “Hello?” He called. His eyes locked onto the aesthetically pleasing form of Dr. McCoy as the man noticed his presence and turned. There was immediately a light flush to his cheeks that Skon decided he was rather fond of. 

”Hey there, Skon.” Bones rubbed the back of his neck. “What can I do you for?” 

Skon blinked, tilting his head. “Do…me?” He asked. McCoy choked on his own words, quickly sputtering excuses in gibberish. “I am afraid I do not understand.” Skon said thoughtfully, meeting McCoy’s gaze. “Ah, your face is pink again. How pleasant.” He commented, a small smile gracing his features. 

That also took Leonard by surprise and made his face flush even further. Who knew a Vulcan could be such a sweet talker? “I um…I mean what can I do for you?” Bones corrected himself after he had managed to calm himself down. 

”Ah.” Skon nodded. He approached McCoy, holding out his hands. “I am in need of a dermal regenerator.” He said, showcasing his number of colorful bandages. 

”How the hell’d this happen?” Bones asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked across the room to grab a piece of equipment. He patted one of the beds, which Skon then jumped onto. 

”I am what you may call, accident prone.” Skon responded simply. 

”Like the bandaids.” Bones complimented softly. 

”Thank you.” 

“If you ever run low, let me know. I got plenty of old bandaids like those around here.” He offered as he started removing some of Skon’s bandages. He grabbed a cloth, wiping the blood from his hands. “Um…I wanted to say, I’m sorry for the handshake thing. I…I didn’t know the significance.” He cleared his throat as he powered up the dermal regenerator. 

”Ah.” Skon felt a pang of sadness. He had known that McCoy had not intended to proposition him, but…one could hope. “It is no issue. I had expected you knew. I should have realized Spock would not have told you.” 

“From now on, just assume Spock hasn’t told me shit.” Bones responded, amusement clear in his voice. He cleared his throat again. “I hope this is alright. Kinda a necessary thing, ya know?” He offered as he took one of Skon’s hands in his. He started working the regenerator.

Skon raised an eyebrow. “You do not need to be so scared, Doctor. I have already shown you, by Vulcan standards I am a whore. Would you like to shake hands again?” Even as he said it, Skon couldn’t help the way his heart raced at the gentle feeling of the Doctor’s fingers holding his hand. 

Bones choked out a laugh, his face turning that delightful shade of pink once again. “And they say Vulcans don’t have a sense of humor.” He shook his head slightly, focusing his gaze on their hands rather than the intense Vulcan gaze being fixed on him. 

Skon tilted his head slightly. “You are not nearly as…belligerent as Spock has led me to believe.” He said thoughtfully. 

”You haven’t given me a reason to be.” Bones shrugged, glancing up to meet Skon’s eyes for just a moment before they turned back to his hands. 

Skon’s brow furrowed slightly. “And your reason for acting belligerent towards him?” He asked. 

McCoy offered another shrug. “Ya know, all that pure logic, no emotionalism crap. It makes him…it makes it hard not to push his buttons.” 

“You act belligerent towards him because of our culture.” Skon responded, a hint of a frown visible on his face.

”No!” Bones exclaimed quickly. “I mean…not really, it’s just hes so damn smug and he feels all superior ‘cause he pretends he doesn’t have emotions.” 

Skon’s mouth was set in a hard line. “Doctor, you completely misunderstand him. He has tried to be the perfect Vulcan for years-“ 

”But he’s half human!” Bones exclaimed. 

”Precisely.” Skon snapped. “I decided to go against many of the ways of our people. People judged me, but not half as much as they judged Spock for simply existing as he does.” He pulled his hands away from McCoy as soon as the doctor was finished. “I believe I should return to work.” He said, frown still visible on his face. “Thank you for your assistance, Doctor.” The words were spoken with a venom Bones hadn’t expected, but it cut straight to his core quickly. 

It wasn’t often that Bones stopped and considered the effect his ‘teasing’ comments to Spock may have. He never gave much thought to how Spock was raised or how he grew up, but he knew Spock was just about the only half Vulcan. That couldn’t have been easy. 

”Shit.” Bones grumbled, shaking his head slightly. He was an asshole. 

* * *

Bones approached the table in the mess hall where Spock and Skon were discussing some subject or other. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. “Um, Spock…it had recently come to my attention that my friendly teasing may not always come off so…friendly. I don’t know what you’ve been through to get here and my comments, while never cruelly intended, may come across that way.” He looked down at his tray. “I know Vulcans probably don’t ‘take offense,’ but I do still want to apologize for my own conscience.” He nodded his head slightly. “That was it. I’ll…I’ll leave y’all to what you were doing.” He turned. 

”Doctor.” Skon spoke up. He glanced at Spock briefly before he spoke. “Doctor, perhaps you’d like to join us?” He offered, gesturing to the chair across from his seat. 

”If that’s okay with Mr. Spock.” Bones said slowly, glancing at Spock. 

”I accept your apology, Doctor.” Spock responded with a slow nod. A small smile came across the doctor’s face. Spock watched Bones and his cousin with a small note of interest. Despite not knowing each other for very long, Skon seemed at ease with him. Spock could see the blatant affection of his cousin’s face. It was…distasteful for a Vulcan. Spock’s eyes flickered over to Jim as he fell into the seat across from him. And Spock had no doubt that his expression mirrored Skon’s.

* * *

Bones walked into the rec room with Jim and Sulu, laughing about something that he immediately forgot about. His eyes locked onto the short Vulcan tucked away in a corner of the room. He felt his heart skip a beat the way it always did when he saw Skon. Even those weeks when he saw him everyday for minor abrasions.

Skon has only been on board a few months, but Leonard was quickly becoming addicted to his presence. He was cute. And funny. Obtuse in the best ways, and yet extremely frank and forward in others. He still hadn’t found an adequate response to Skon telling him he was “aesthetically pleasing.” He was never quite sure whether or not he was hitting on him. He finally understood why it took Jim and Spock so long to actually get together. 

”Hey! Starfleet to Bones? You in there buddy?” Jim snapped in front of his face trying to get his attention. 

”Huh?” Bones forced his gaze away from Skon. “Uh, yeah, sorry got distracted.” 

Sulu followed Bones’ gaze and a small smirk came over his face. “Hey Leonard, remember when you were always calling Jim out on being obvious?” He asked with a quirked brow. 

“I’m not…” Bones didn’t know how he was supposed to finish that sentence. “I just…” He also didn’t know how to finish that one. “He’s not normally out here.” He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. 

”You can go say ‘hi,’ if you’d like.” Jim hummed with a knowing smile. “In fact, I’d recommend it.” 

“If not for your sake, for his.” Sulu added. “He keeps looking over here.” 

”Really?” McCoy felt his face flush pink. He turned back towards where Skon was sitting. Jim and Sulu pushed him to start walking. 

Skon sat with his knees to his chest in a fairly plush chair, perusing schematics on his padd. He was most certainly not looking up at the door every time it opened in the hopes that Leonard would walk in and see him. And when that did happen he most certainly did not stare at his back as he conversed with his friends. He bit at his bottom lip as he saw the doctor turn his way and begin to approach. He tried to coach himself to calm down, to appear nonchalant, but it felt like his Vulcan raising was failing him completely. 

”Hey, Skon.” Leonard smiled down at him with a nervous warmth that Skon wanted to bathe in. 

Skon looked up from his padd as if he had not seen him approach. “Hello Doctor.” He responded. 

”You don’t usually come out to the rec rooms.” McCoy noted. “What made you come out tonight?” 

The truth was that Skon came out in the hopes of seeing the doctor. He had not had enough injuries to result in a trip to the medbay in over a week and therefore had not really seen him. However that answer felt like it was pushing a boundary. Skon would tentatively call them friends, although his feelings for the doctor were much more than platonic. He would not admit this so readily out of fear that Bones would not reciprocate. “I was in need of a change of scenery, as humans say.” Skon responded with a shrug. The myth that Vulcans never lie flitted across his mind. He wondered if Leonard knew the truth, if he would call him on his bluff. 

Bones nodded. “I get it. I love my quarters, but I can’t spend too much time alone in there or else I go a little stir crazy.” 

”Yes, stir crazy.” Skon repeated. “What are you doing here this evening, Doctor?” He inquired, putting his padd down on the table. 

“I just came in with Jim and Sulu.” He said, glancing over his shoulder where the two had begun a game of chess. “We we’re gonna play a game of cards.” He looked back to Skon with a shrug. “Guess not anymore.” 

”Would you like to sit down?” Skon offered gesturing to the seat across from him. 

”Yeah. I’d love that.” Bones smiled, sliding into the chair. “I haven’t seen you at all this week.” He said after a moment. “I don’t know whether it’s a good thing or not.” He cracked a small smile. 

”My getting injured could be interpreted as a positive?” Skon raised an eyebrow. 

”Oh, no- I just mean…” God he was gonna sound so cheesy. “I’m glad you’re not getting hurt, I just miss seeing you.” He cringed at his own words. It had been so long since he had actually been interested in someone, he forgot how much he sucked at flirting. If you could even call it that. 

A smile crossed Skon’s face. An actual smile, not a small Vulcan quirking of the lips. McCoy found himself in awe. It was incredible. He felt like he was back home, lazing around in the Georgia sun. Skon lowered his head slightly, his hair partially obscuring his face. “I also miss your company when I go long without it.” He admitted in that quintessentially Vulcan way. 

Bones smiled. He wanted to reach out and put his hand over Skon’s, but he stopped himself, remembering the Vulcan…sensitivity. He held his hands together in front of them. “How have you been?” 

”I have not been terribly injured, nor have I been ill, as you know.” Skon responded, a teasing smile touching the corner of his lips. 

Bones let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I know. I mean…how do you like it on the ship? Are you enjoying yourself? Anything particularly interesting?”

”I find myself perfectly contented.” Skon responded with ease. “I enjoy my work here and I seem to be in good company.” He looked thoughtful, trying to think of something to say. “I am often cold. This ship is not maintained with Vulcans in mind.” Skon shrugged. “Other than that I believe there is little of import.” 

”I never really thought of the temperature difference like that.” McCoy said thoughtfully. “Hopefully you’re not suffering through it too much.” He offered. 

”No, simply something I must get accustomed to.” 

”I understand that.” Bones nodded. “I’m from a part of Earth where the summers are sweltering so I’m a little worse off in the cold than a lot of my compatriots.” 

”Yes, tell me of your home on Earth.” Skon said, interestedly, scooting forward in his chair. 

Bones smiled slightly. “Well…I’m from a little state called Georgia. A sleepy little place. I actually did most of my studying there. Became a doctor. Got married, had a beautiful daughter.”

Skon’s eyes widened slightly. “You…are married?” He tried to sound uninterested, though he felt his heart sink. 

”Huh?” McCoy met Skon’s worried gaze. “Oh god no. Jocelyn and I went our separate ways once I headed to Starfleet academy. She always knew that was the plan, but…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess she thought Joanna would change things.” 

”It must be difficult…not seeing your daughter.” Skon said slowly, still calming down after the marriage scare. 

”Yeah.” Bones let out a sigh. “I call her just about every chance I get. It’s not the same, but I couldn’t bring her out here with me. And I’m needed out here.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

”I am sorry.” Skon said, blinking up at McCoy with soft eyes. 

”I’m fine.” Leonard offered a sad smile. “I just miss her, ya know?” 

”I understand.” Skon nodded, voice soft. A flash of sadness passed his face, but before McCoy had the chance to fully categorize it, it was gone from the Vulcan’s face. 

”Enough about me.” McCoy said, leaning forward on the table. “What was it like growing up on Vulcan?” 

“Likely how you expect.” Skon responded drily. “A strong focus on logic and repressing emotions. I studied Vulcan culture alongside Spock, but fell in love with Earth’s culture from Lady Amanda. I experimented with my presentation and changed my appearance to better suit me. My parents were not pleased, but I was still exceedingly bright, so they accepted it.” He paused. “They were…decidedly unsurprised when I followed in Spock’s footsteps.” Skon looked downward. 

McCoy caught a glimpse of the storm brewing behind the Vulcan’s eyes. He took in a quick breath as he realized where that story ended. How many people had Skon lost on Vulcan? Was there anyone waiting for him on New Vulcan? Why wasn’t Skon on New Vulcan? He had a million questions, but he knew better than to ask any of them. He cleared his throat. “I should…I should leave you to it I guess.” He moved to stand.

Skon’s hand was on Leonard’s arm as fast as possible. “No. I quite appreciate your company.” Skon pulled back his hand, green touching his cheeks. “Unless you do not wish to stay here.” He cleared his throat, raising his head and looking away. 

”I like spending time with you.” Bones responded, reaching out and putting his hand over Skon’s. Skon looked up at him with wide eyes. McCoy quickly realized his error, jerking his hand away as if he’d been burned. His face flushed pink and he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just…don’t know what to say.” 

”Tell me more about your home. About Georgia. About Joanna. About Starfleet. Anything.” Skon requested. 

McCoy cracked a smile. “Don’t give me that much range. I may never shut up.” 

Skon couldn’t stop the small smile that flickered over his face. “Then don’t.” 

* * *

Skon flinched slightly as he heard something hit the deck far below him. He realized it was a fluid of some sort. He looked down at his hand. “Ah.” He let out a breath, pulling out a bandage, unfazed. He was able to cover most of his latest injury, but it was a pretty bad gash. He let out a sigh. “Mister Scott, I’m afraid I need to go visit Doctor McCoy.” He said, climbing carefully down the ladder. 

”Why lad?” Scott asked with a sigh. He caught sight of the green blood that had splashed the floor. “For goodness sake. We got, what? Five days before you hurt yourself again?” 

”I am uncertain how it continues to happen, but I am sorry.” Skon responded. 

”Even with your detours, you’re still faster than most newbies. Get back safe, Mister Skon.” Scotty shook his head slightly.

”My apologies, Mister Scott.” Skon jumped off the last rung of the ladder, holding his bleeding hand to his chest. “I will be back as soon as I can.” 

”Aye. Don’t dawdle talking to Doctor McCoy.” Scott said with a raised eyebrow. 

Skon nodded, rushing to the turbolift. He rode down to the medbay and peaked his head into the room. He saw no sign of the doctor. “Is Doctor McCoy in?” He asked Nurse Chapel, his hand clutched close to his chest. 

”I’m sorry, he’s on an away mission.” Chapel said, glancing towards Skon. “Is there something I can assist you with?” She asked with a sweet smile. 

Skon cleared his throat, glancing around. “Yes, I suppose so.” He held out his hand. 

Chapel’s eyes widened slightly as she ushered Skon to a bed. “You must be Skon.” She smiled slightly. “Doctor McCoy has told me a lot about you.” She patted his knee as she rushed off to grab a dermal regenerator. 

”Indeed?” Skon looked up as she returned. He cleared his throat, trying to feign disinterest. “What does he say?” 

”Wouldn’t you like to know?” The corner of her mouth tilted upwards in a smirk as she brought the regenerator to his cut. 

”That is why I asked.” Skon responded. 

Chapel let out a soft laugh. “He’s right, you are funny.” 

”He says I am funny.” Skon noted thoughtfully. 

”Among other things.” Chapel smiled, finishing up and putting the regenerator to the side. “Alright, you’re all set.” She said with a nod. Skon slid from the bed. “Wait.” She requested. “I don’t know how you…or if you can…” She glanced away. “Leonard is a good man. He has some misconceptions, like we all do I think. Just…don’t hurt him please.” 

”I have no intention or desire to see him in pain.” Skon blinked, slightly confused by her statements. 

”Good, thank you.” She nodded, turning back to the work she was doing before he came in. 

* * *

Chapel was humming to herself when she heard an exhausted doctor return. She glanced over her shoulder. “Rough trip?” She asked with a small smile. 

”Understatement.” Bones grumbled, running a hand over his face. “Anything happen while I was gone?” He asked, looking around the room. 

”Your boyfriend stopped by.” Chapel responded, holding her hands behind her back. 

Bones froze for a moment. His face flushed pink as he glared in another direction. “He’s not my…” He trailed off, grumbling as he went about putting his stuff up. “What did he do to himself this time?” 

”Pretty bad cut on the hand.” Chapel shrugged. “I took care of it, but it seemed like he was a bit disappointed that you weren’t around to fix it.” She hummed, rocking onto her heels. 

”Christine, I swear to god if you said anything to him-“ Bones groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. 

”I didn’t say anything.” She waved him off. 

* * *

”Your nurse made an odd comment to me the other day.” Skon said thoughtfully as he sat across from Bones in the mess hall. 

”I’m gonna kill her.” The doctor grumbled. 

”She seemed to be under the impression that I am planning to harm you.” Skon said, tilting his head slightly. “Do you know where she may have gotten such an idea?” 

”No idea.” Bones answered with a scowl on his face. 

”Curious.” Skon said, not noticing Bones’ expression. “Nevertheless, I would like to clarify that I do not wish any harm on you.” 

Bones let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Thanks.” He smiled up at the Vulcan. “I also…don’t wish any harm on you.” 

”As a doctor, is that not apart of your code?” Skon raised an eyebrow. 

Bones snorted out a laugh. “You’re right. Although I’d be lying if I said I never wished harm on anybody.” 

”Enemies.” Skon nodded. 

”And friends when they’re being particularly stupid.” Bones nodded to where Jim and Spock were sitting, Jim holding Spock’s hand to his lips and smiling brightly at him. 

”Ah.” Skon quickly averted his gaze, his face beginning to flush with embarrassment. “Your Captain has managed to get my cousin to loosen up quite a bit.”

”Yeah, I guess he has.” Bones nodded thoughtfully. “Still a little disgusting though.” 

“Disgusting?” Skon furrowed his brow.

“They don’t need to be doing all that in public.” Bones gestured vaguely towards his friends. 

”Is it the fact that Spock is Vulcan that disturbs you?” Skon asked, his frown growing more obvious. 

Bones made a face. “No!” He exclaimed. 

”Ah, then you are…a prude?” Skon said, nodding as he found the word he was looking for. 

“No! They’re just whores.” Bones retorted. 

”But Doctor, haven’t we already established that I am also a whore?” Skon raised an eyebrow, amusement playing at his lips. 

”Yeah, but I like you.” Bones grumbled, face flushing slightly. 

A small Vulcan smile slipped onto Skon’s face. ”I do not believe I will ever become accustomed to the shade of pink your face becomes.” He said thoughtfully. “It is always a pleasant surprise.” 

McCoy covered his face with his hands. “Now you’re being disgusting.” 

Skon tilted his head, a light frown on his face. “By complimenting you?” 

”By being so nice.” Bones glanced away, his hand falling away from his coffee mug to the table. 

Skon felt his heart skip a beat as he reached out to cover McCoy’s with his own. “But I enjoy your company. It is only logical to express that to you when I can.” His hand landed on top of Bones’ as the doctor looked up. The pink flush on his cheeks intensified as he came to the realization of what this meant for Skon. This flush was met with a green flush on the Vulcan’s face, that McCoy had to admit was a pretty nice view. 

”Sheesh.” Was all Bones could say. His mind raced but he couldn’t come up with anything. “Who knew the Vulcan would be such a softie.”

”Have I ever told you how I obtained my scar?” Skon asked, seemingly out of nowhere. 

”No.” Bones shook his head. “Although that is a good question. Why’d you keep it?” 

”All Vulcan youth go through a coming of age ritual called the kahs-wan. During this time we go into the wilderness and fight for our survival.” Skon explained. 

Bones bit back a remark about how it seemed barbaric to him. “That doesn’t seem…entirely logical.” 

”If a child can survive the Vulcan wilderness, we can survive anything.” Skon responded. “Though it is also a holdover from before Surak’s time.” He said thoughtfully. He shook his head. “I found a baby lematya…erm I suppose it’s closest equivalent would be your tiger. It was so young…I did not want to harm the creature.” He reaches up and brushed his fingertips over the scar. If he closed his eyes he could still see the creature crouching, preparing to pounce. “It was my hesitation to react that gave me this scar.” 

”Could you not get to a regenerator in time to fix it?” Bones asked after a moment. 

”I asked to keep it.” Skon responded his stormy gaze meeting Bones’. And the doctor was reminded just how little he knew of the Vulcan. “As a reminder that things may never be as they seem. The lematya, though small, still had the instincts and claws to strike. Though I may seem stoic or cold I have the capability for kindness,” Skon squeezed the doctor’s hand. “Just like all individuals.” 

”All that to tell me not to judge a book by its cover?” Bones asked with a small smile. 

“If that is the human saying, then yes I suppose so.” 

”Not very logical of you, keeping the scar and all.” McCoy responded, thoughtfully. 

”My mother used to say that was the moment she first knew I would not be following the path my parents laid down for me.” Skon responded, sadness in his eyes. Bones didn’t have to ask why he said ‘used to.’ 

”Were you close with your parents?” He asked. 

”They were kind and supportive.” Skon shrugged, glancing away. “They did not agree with all that I chose to pursue, but they accepted that it was my choice.” 

”Sometimes that’s the best thing we can ask for, I think.” Bones turned his hand beneath Skon’s, entwining their fingers and squeezing his hand. 

Skon’s face flushed further. “Yes…I believe so.” He cleared his throat, glancing away. 

* * *

Skon woke up feeling strange. He was too hot in his skin. He shouldn’t be too warm at all. He kept his quarters at a temperature that was only a bit warmer than that of the rest of the ship, much lower than he was used to on Vulcan. He felt like he hadn’t rested at all, despite getting all the sleep he required. Yet at the same moment he felt restless and anxious. His stomach rumbled and he furrowed his brow. That had not happened for a long time. He always made sure he was adequately fed. 

He threw his feet over the side of his bed, rising to his feet and instantly feeling off balance. He took a moment to take in a deep breath and steady himself, before he moved to get dressed. He managed to ignore his minor problems, focusing on the day’s work ahead. His head swam and he knew something was wrong, but he was not prepared to stop and consider what it may be. He had too much to do to slow down. He refused to even consider slowing down for a moment.

”Laddie, are you okay?” Scotty asked with a furrowed brow as he saw Skon approach. 

”I am fine.” Skon practically growled, a scowl set on his normally expressionless face. “Give me my assignments for the day.” He demanded. 

Scotty blinked back his surprise at the Lieutenant’s tone and expression. “Are you sure? You look a bit flushed, and…angry.” He tilted his head slightly. “Are you sure you don’t want to go see Dr McCoy real quick?” He asked. 

Skon felt his mouth run dry and his heart begin to pound in his side at the thought of the doctor. He wanted desperately to see the doctor, but he had things he had to do, duties to attend to. “I am fine.” He insisted. “Give me my assignments, please.” 

”Whatever you say, lad.” Scotty rolled his eyes. “However, I’d like you to check in with the doctor once you’ve finished.” He handed Skon a padd. 

”Fine.” Skon grumbled. 

”If you don’t I’ll have McCoy come check on you, and he doesn’t like making house calls.” Scotty responded. Skon rolled his eyes, walking away to do his work. 

* * *

Skon’s mouth went dry as he stepped into the sickbay and caught sight of McCoy. Nothing had changed about the man, but Skon felt his heart beat faster in his chest and blood rush to his ears as he watched the man with hungry eyes. 

McCoy glanced up from his padd, finally noticing the Vulcan. “Hey, Skon.” He greeted with a nod. “I don’t see any blood, everything alright?” He asked with a teasing smile.

Skon sucked in a breath through his nose, grabbing onto a bed to steady himself. “I…I am fine.” He said with no small amount of difficulty. “Mister Scott insisted I visited you after I finished with my duties, though I do not know why.” He dragged his gaze from McCoy, trying to steady his racing heartbeat. He was so incredibly…warm. 

”Like hell you’re fine.” Bones said, quickly rushing over to help steady the Vulcan. He grabbed him by the arms. 

Skon hissed and tried to twist out of his grasp desperately. “No, no, no!” He repeated, thrashing in the Doctor’s grip. 

“Skon, what the fuck is your problem?” Leonard asked, tightening his hold and working to still him.

”You!” Skon practically spat. McCoy was surprised by his strength. It was easy to forget that despite his size, Skon was almost three times stronger than he was. 

”What are you talking about?” Bones demanded, Skon finally breaking out of his grasp. 

Skon looked desperately up at the human. He took a series of shallow breaths. “I…I need to go to New Vulcan.” His hand was balled into a fist at his side, nails digging into skin. 

”We won’t be that way for another few months.” McCoy said slowly, taking a hesitant step towards his friend. 

Skon flinched, instantly taking a step backwards. “I need to go to New Vulcan, or I will die.” He said, slowly. 

“Slow your roll. Nobody’s going to die.” Bones assured him, hands up in surrender as he tried to take another step forward. Skon stepped back, his back hitting the sickbed. “I’m your friend. And more importantly, I’m your doctor.” He said, his hands gripping Skon’s shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

”I…” Skon was overwhelmed, his squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away from the doctor. “Pon Farr. My blood burns.” 

McCoy had heard Jim mention Pon Farr with his relationship with Spock. He had no idea what that meant, except for it involved sex. “So…what is it? Some kinda-“ He tried to crack a smile. “Some Vulcan STD?” 

Skon shook his head quickly. ”My time.” He reached up, seemingly finally accepting the doctor’s help. “I…Vulcans have a time every seven years once we reach adulthood. A biological urge takes over our minds and bodies. We must link our minds and…consummate the bond.” 

”Oh. Oh.” McCoy realized how close they were, meanwhile Skon was…in heat. “How can I help?” 

Skon took in a deep breath. He held onto McCoy’s arms, leaning up. He pressed his lips against Bones’. 

Leonard didn’t know how to respond. He froze, feeling his heart race in his chest. He pulled away, trying to hold Skon at an arms length. “Skon, you’re not thinking straight.” He said, his voice rough.

”My blood burns.” Skon admitted. “But I do not want anyone else, Leonard.” His voice was low and certain, sending a shiver down McCoy’s spine. 

“Aren’t you like betrothed or something?” Bone asked, his face flushing. 

Skon frowned, pulling away for a moment. “He who was my husband…he passed with Vulcan.” He looked away, suddenly somber and seeming to be in his right mind again. “I…I will go meditate. Perhaps I will be able to…” He didn’t quite know what to say. “Suffer through this on my own.” He turned, hurrying towards the lift, pushing past an astonished Captain Kirk. 

”Well that was…” Jim cleared his throat. “Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight, but it looks like you’re gonna be busy for the next…” he glanced down at his wrist as though he was wearing a watch. “Three to five days, give or take.” He shrugged. 

Now that Skon was gone, Bones felt like he could finally breathe. “Holy hell, Jim, why didn’t you tell me that Vulcans did this shit?” He demanded. 

”Well first of all you told me to never talk about me and Spock’s sex life.” Jim reminded him. “Secondly it’s only once every seven years, so chances that we have to deal with it aren’t super likely. Third of all, if Spock went through it we were covered. Skon’s still pretty new to the ship and I didn’t think it’d be an issue.” He shrugged. 

“What the hell am I gonna do?” McCoy slumped against the sickbed, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“I think that depends.” Jim said softly. “Do you love him?” 

”I…he’s a widow.” Bones mumbled. “What if I can’t…what if I can’t live up to this other guy?” 

”Leonard, that’s ridiculous.” Jim reassured him, smiling slightly as he squeezed his shoulders. “Whoever this husband was, you’re different. Comparing you would be apples to oranges. And there’s room in a heart for more than one person. You should know that.” 

”What about Jo?” Bones asked. “I can’t just bond myself to someone without having them meet her.” 

”Okay, there isn’t anyone alive that doesn’t love Jo, so you don’t need to worry about that. As for her liking him? If he makes you happy and he’s nice to her, she should love him.” 

“What about-“

”You’re avoiding the question.” Jim said with a raised brow. “Do you love him?” 

“I like spending time with him.” Leonard responded slowly. “He never stops making me blush like a schoolboy. I’m never bored when I’m talking to him. And…he makes me wanna be a better person. I know I haven’t been the best around Spock or aliens in general, but he makes me want to try.” 

”I know this is fast. But Vulcans are pretty zero to sixty.” Jim cracked a smile. “You probably have hesitations, but if it feels right…” He shrugged. 

”I don’t know if he’d appreciate me putting feeling over logic.” Bones shook his head slightly. 

”We both know sometimes it’s necessary.” Jim clapped the doctor on the back. “Go get him, tiger.” He turned and headed to the door. He peaked his head back in. “Also be sure to hydrate whenever you get the chance. Pon Farr is…it’s something else.” He shook his head in awe before he ducked back out. 

* * *

Skon had his head in his hands, sitting on his meditation mat. His hands were tangled in his hair. He was breathing heavily through his nose. He couldn’t meditate. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the Doctor’s image. He heard his voice. Vulcans did not have a concept of hell, but if they did this was it. 

”Skon?” The voice was muffled, as if it was coming from the communicator rather than from his own head. 

”Go away.” Skon hissed, pressing his hands over his ears. 

The door opened after McCoy put in his override code. “Skon!” He rushed over to where the Vulcan was practically in the fetal position. 

”Doctor, get out.” Skon’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated. “If you do not wish to help, then leave!” He demanded. 

”I wanna help.” Leonard argued, kneeling in front of the Vulcan. “I care about you, Skon. And even if it’s just the Pon Farr-“ 

”Just the Pon Farr?” Skon demanded, furious gaze turning to the Doctor. “Leonard, you must be idiotic to not see my regard for you.” 

”What do you mean?” He asked, ignoring the insult. 

”I love you.” Skon looked as though he was suffering. 

It caused Leonard’s heart to ache. He surged forward, pressing his lips to the Vulcan’s in a desperate, passionate kiss. 

Skon responded quickly, eyes widening for a moment before the contact between them told him everything he needed to know. He pulled Bones down onto his meditation mat, and the doctor got to work curing his symptoms. 

* * *

”Jesus H. Christ.” Bones mumbled, once the worst of it was over. “Never thought I’d say this but…” He winced as he shifted onto a particularly sore spot. “Jim was right.” He let out a chuckle, rolling over in the bed to face the Vulcan, his bondmate. He could feel…something. “Something wrong?” He asked. 

”I am sorry.” Skon said softly. “This…is not what you desired, yet you helped me.” 

”I don’t know what part of that gave you the idea that I didn’t desire it.” Leonard rolled his eyes. Skon still seemed troubled. “Hey,” He lifted his hand to cup Skon’s cheek. “I do love you. I wanted this with all my illogical, human heart. This wasn’t how I pictured this happening, of course, but in some ways I think it was better.” 

”How?” Skon asked softly, a small smile on his face as he leaned into the doctor’s touch. 

”It was real.” 


End file.
